Timeless
by tooksarefools
Summary: My very first fic, about Pippin and Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

"So, tell me again Pip, why did we have to come all the way to Long Cleeve for the market? There are markets much closer to home." Merry questioned his cousin, hoping to get a clearer response than he had during their travel.

"I told you," Pippin said evasively. "They have the best salted pork here." He was looking around constantly and Merry had a feeling it was for more than pork. Merry knew full well that the salted pork tasted just about the same anywhere in the Shire and he eyed his cousin suspiciously. Then something clicked.

"Are you sure this isn't about Diamond again?" He asked, smiling.

"What?" Pippin yelped, acting shocked. "Of course not," he was still looking round though, like a lost dog looking for its owner.

"You know, I heard she was going to the market in Hobbiton today," Merry was trying to look innocent.

Pippin turned sharply to look at him. "She is? Why? Where did you hear that?"

Merry didn't answer at first; instead, he feigned interest in a display of mushrooms. Actually, it had been nearly two hours since he had eaten and he was rather hungry. He ordered some mushrooms and could feel his favorite cousin staring at him as he received his order.

"Where did you hear that, Merry?" Pippin asked again.

"Well…" Merry finally looked up, revealing a mischievous grin. "She thinks the salted pork is the best there."

"Oh, Merry! You shouldn't make fun like that." Pippin said, but he couldn't help smiling a little sheepishly as Merry passed him some mushrooms.

"Look, there she is, Pip."

"I dare not believe you, Merry. I cannot get excited again or I will never sit still."

Merry didn't listen. Instead he took Pippin by the shoulders and turned him around. And there she was.

Diamond had arrived in the market only a short while later with her friend, Estella, and, seeing the cousins at the mushroom stand, veered off to another vendor, blushing wildly.

"Hullo, Diamond! Are you quite well?" The vendor, a baker actually, who was selling bread in the market, asked.

"Oh, yes, I feel fine." Diamond replied, but she had a slightly frantic look in her eye.

"You look as red as a cherry, Miss!" The baker watched Diamond for a while, studying where the young girl's eyes kept flicking. "It's that Took lad, isn't it?" She asked, smiling. "Why not go speak to him?"

"Oh, I dare not bother him…" Diamond mumbled, noticing that Estella was biting her lip to hold back giggles. "He seems busy."

"Miss, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck are hardly ever busy with anything but mischief! You may do us all a favor! Take him some bread. Go on!" The baker refused to hear another word and placed three packages of her best bread into Diamond's arms instead.

Diamond hesitated, trying to get her blush under control. Realizing that was hopeless, she left Stella to talk with the baker and turned towards Merry and Pippin.

This was when Pippin saw her. To him, it looked like she was glowing. He quickly rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands but the glow was still there. She was looking down at her feet as she walked and he could see a blush on her cheeks. Pippin felt like doing a jig when he saw she was walking towards him and was faintly proud that he managed to master that urge.

Slowly, Diamond approached them, stopped in front of them, and looked up. Pippin couldn't help but grin at the beauty he saw. "Hullo, Diamond!" He said thinking, _what a fitting name!_

"Hullo," she mumbled softly. "The baker sent me over here; she gave me bread for the both of you."

"Really?" Merry asked, taking the bread Diamond offered to him. "I think I shall go thank her," he shot a grin at Pippin then turned his gaze to Estella and headed off, leaving Diamond and Pippin alone.

Diamond watched Merry walk away, Pippin, however, kept his eyes on the lass. When she looked back and saw him staring the blush rose once more to her cheeks and she quickly looked down. Pippin smiled.

"Do you often shop here? I've not seen you here before," Diamond asked to fill the silence.

"Only when I want to find something very special," Pippin responded quietly.

"What brought you here today? Did you find it?" She asked, looking at the booths around them, wondering what he could be looking for. His hands were empty except for mushrooms. She still wasn't looking at his face.

"I did," Diamond could hear the smile in Pippin's voice as he said this and she finally looked him in the eyes. He was looking right back at her, grinning, with slight blush in his cheeks. He dropped the mushrooms he was holding – Merry, who was watching from the baker's station, was slightly distraught by that – and grabbed her to him, kissing her full on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, Pippin frequently made the trek to the Long Cleeve market to track down Diamond. She was still incredibly shy around him and, while he found this extremely endearing, he wanted her to be comfortable around him. She always seemed to be looking for him when he arrived however, and just that little thing warmed his heart.

One day, Pippin arrived in the Long Cleave market by himself, having been unsuccessful in convincing Merry to join him. He was nervous, as this was his first time there without his favorite cousin. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to find interest in the vendors so that he wouldn't look like a lost puppy, as he had on the first day he had spoken to Diamond. Finally, taking deep breaths, he forced himself to stop and get some mushrooms. He was standing, talking to the vendor, when he suddenly felt someone watching him. Looking up, he saw Diamond waiting patiently next to him and smiling her beautiful smile. "Well, hullo there, Darling!" he said, overjoyed that she had approached him.

"Hullo, Peregrin," she responded and her smile brightened her eyes; Pippin couldn't help but grin in response.

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asked, standing tall and puffing out his chest, trying to look like a proper gentlemen. Pippin started laughing when he imagined Merry's reaction to seeing him like this and, still chuckling, offered his arm to Diamond. She had no idea what he was laughing at but his laughter was infectious so, giggling along with him, she put her arm through his.

The two young hobbits began walking along together and Pippin couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the beautiful lass on his arm. Consequently, he bumped into several rather annoyed hobbits, a few tables with the days merchandise displayed neatly –after those he was followed by the shouts of angry vendors, - and one fat hog being led on a rope by the butcher. The hog grunted and stopped walking and Pippin hurried off, pulling Diamond along with him, in fear over the looks the butcher was sending his way. After each incident, blood would rush fiercely to Pippin's cheeks and he would go silent in the middle of sentences and stare at his hairy feet as he walked. Diamond would do her best to bite back her giggles and spare the dear hobbit any further embarrassment. She found the color in his cheeks and his clumsiness to be adorable.

Trying to coax him out of his most recent silence over the pig trouble, she asked something she'd been secretly wondering since she had found him in the market. "Where's your cousin today? He usually comes with you, does he not?" Diamond knew the answer to the latter question; Merry always came with Pippin. She had wondered about that many times before. She had wondered if, maybe, Pippin wasn't really attracted to her, maybe he just felt bad for her. She had wondered, in the late hours of night when she couldn't sleep, if he brought Merry as an excuse to not be alone with her or to not stay long. Pippin was, after all, the Thain's son and could probably gain the affection of any young lass – and some of the older ladies – in the Shire. He already had the affection of several lasses Diamond knew, herself included.

That day, she had been confused but silently thrilled at Pippin arriving alone and had mustered the courage to approach him herself. Now, however, she looked back on this with worry at her boldness. Maybe he had been hoping to avoid her.

"He, um…" Pippin hesitated nervously. "He wouldn't come," the hobbit fell silent and a distant look came into his eyes. Diamond now worried if everything was okay with Merry. Pippin seemed upset that his cousin wasn't with him and wondered at the worry she saw in him. She didn't know the conversation Pippin had had with Merry before setting out for Long Cleeve.

"_Why don't you come with me, Merry?" Pippin asked, trying to act offhand, like he wasn't worried his cousin would refuse._

"_Pip, I've told you. You should go alone," Merry looked fondly at the younger hobbit. He had always been able to see Pippin's emotions clearly and could see now how nervous Pippin was; he was fidgeting relentlessly with the reins on his pony._

"_Why, Merry? I can't see why it matters to anyone else if you're with me or not," He looked up from the pony and stared at Merry beseechingly. Pippin was usually able to persuade Merry very easily as Merry always wanted to look out for his younger kinsman. This time, however, Merry steeled himself against it the urge to give in._

"_Pippin, you know you're my favorite cousin and my dearest friend. 'Tis why I haven't made much a fuss before now about accompanying you on your dates, but if you want to court the lass," Pippin blushed furiously and shot Merry an angry look at this, "you should not have a second date all the while," Merry fought hard to bite back his smile at Pippin's clear frustration and embarrassment._

"_Who's to say I'm courting Diamond?" Pippin mumbled._

_Merry found it impossible to bite back his laughter at this and a chuckle escaped him. Pippin shot him another angry look._

"Attempting_ to court her, Lad," Merry corrected, still chuckling. Then he straightened up and stuck out his chest, trying to look like the elder and wiser cousin. "Peregrin Took. Do not act as if I haven't ever been able to see your thoughts and feelings. You're as easy to read as a book!" He flashed a smile and, this time, Pippin laughed._

"_And how are you to know that, Meriadoc Brandybuck? You've never read a word in your life!" He retorted. Merry flashed him another smile and started towards the door of the stable house, stopping to lay his hand on Pippin's shoulder._

"_I may not be as talented with other's feelings, Pip, but that lass adores you, 'tis plain as day. You shan't be afraid to go after her," He raised his hand from Pippin's shoulder and ruffled his cousin's curly hair then, but had to dodge quickly out of the doorway when Pippin swung at him in retaliation. As Merry headed off, Pippin hoisted himself onto the pony, gulping nervously at the prospect of being alone with Diamond._

Now the two hobbits walked along in an embarrassed silence. Pippin was beginning to wonder if Diamond maybe wished Merry had come along. Soon the couple came to a small clearing in the middle of Long Cleeve's nursery and sat together with their backs against a tree trunk. Pippin folded his hands in his lap and started playing with his thumbs, Diamond was smoothing her skirt. Finally, something clicked into Pippin's mind and he looked up at Diamond suspiciously.

"Hold up a secon'…," He said slowly and Diamond jumped at the sudden sound. "I'm not the only one who came alone this morning. Where's Estella?" Pippin was surprised to see Diamond's eyes widen and her cheeks flush.

"_Hullo Di!" Stella said happily as Diamond opened the door to her. She stepped inside and looked about. "Are you going to the market this morning?" She was trying to act casually, but her heart sped up a bit anyway._

"_Yes, I was just about to head out," Diamond said quietly._

_Stella looked up hopefully and blushed. "Are the lads gonna be there?" She asked._

"_I can't say but I…," Diamond hesitated and Estella suddenly realized she was nervous._

"_Wha' is it, Di?"_

"_I wanted to ask a favor…"_

"_Go on then," Stella smiled encouragingly._

"_I've told you, Stella, that… That I'm not so sure how Peregrin feels about me and I… I want to find out… I wondered if you wouldn't mind too greatly if… If I went by myself to the market this morning?" Diamond was blushing now and Estella couldn't help but smile again, she'd never seen her friend so anxious._

_Estella took Diamonds hand in hers and held it until Diamond looked up at her. "Di, I do enjoy seeing Merry, but you've been a sister to me for so long, 'tis the least I can do to let you see your lad on your own."_

_Diamond's eyes teared up as she looked at Stella and she hugged the other hobbit tightly in thanks. "I do feel that Merry will miss such a lovely lass today," Diamond said apologetically._

_Estella flushed again but she couldn't hold back a shy smile. Then she stood up, pulling Diamond with her. Taking up Diamond's basket, Estella opened the door and pushed Diamond out of it. Diamond turned on the doorstep and gazed at Stella. "Thank you," she felt guilty for making her friend miss a visit with the boy she so fancied._

"'_Tis not a thing to worry about, Di. I need to tend to the house anyway. Now take this and go!" Stella forced the basket into Diamond's hands and closed the door smiling at the thought of Diamond's reaction to a door being shut in her face. On the other side, Diamond was taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart and getting ready to set out to the market._

"Diamond?" Pippin gazed at her, confusion and curiosity blended in his eyes and Diamond looked quickly away, the ever deepening color clearly visible through the few strands of hair falling past her cheeks.

"Oh! Um… She remained behind to, er… See to some chores. She was in a flurry of cleaning when I left," the lass looked up at Pippin from under her lashes, eyeing him to see if he bought her story. His brow was furrowed and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Cleaning, eh? She never seemed too much like the idea of that when I spoke with her before."

Diamond sighed, knowing Pippin was right. Estella loved the outdoors; dirt didn't bother her in the least and she never bothered much with keeping the indoors clean. Taking a few deep breaths and refusing to meet the other hobbit's eyes, Diamond made the decision to confess. "Yer right, Peregrin Took," she said quickly. "Stella hates cleaning. I… I asked her not to come t'day," finally, she looked up at Pippin, tears in her eyes, fearing he'd be upset with her. She was surprised to see the corner of his lips twitch, as if he was fighting back a smile.

"And why would one do that?" Pippin asked, now obviously fighting the urge to smile.

Knowing the lad was enjoying this was too much for Diamond, she automatically became defensive and defiant. "I wondered how you felt about me. I wondered if you would still like seeing me if I was on my own."

Pippin's response did not disappoint, he blinked, staggered and he was shocked into something he didn't think he normally would've admitted. "What? How could I not want to see such beauty? Or speak to one so interesting?" Suddenly realizing what he was saying, the hobbit snapped his mouth shut and looked away, flushing crimson.

Diamond stared, her jaw hanging open and eyes wide. There was silence for several moments, save for birds chirping in trees nearby. Slowly, Diamond started moving towards Pippin, her heart hammering against her chest. She stopped when she was but an inch away and waited, watching Pippin take several deep breaths and hesitatingly begin to raise his eyes to hers. Diamond stared deep into Pippin's clear brown eyes, swearing to herself that they went on forever, and gradually moved closer, watching for reactions in the other hobbit. He still looked incredibly surprised but she was also starting to see something else: hope. This encouraged her, without waiting to give him a chance to back away, Diamond closed the distance between her and Pippin and kissed him. Shock flared in his eyes before he shut them, leaning into her and smiling.

Pippin had no idea how much time had passed when Diamond pulled away, he only knew it was not enough. But she had a steely look in her eye and he was reluctant to protest to the end of the kiss just then.

"Now," she begun, placing her hand on her hip. "I was honest with you 'bout Stella. 'Tis your turn. Why did Merry not come?"

Pippin blushed again, thinking it was easier for her because it had been her decision to come alone. "I told ya truthfully…," he murmured. "Merry wouldna come t'day…."

"Why's that?"

"He said… He said if I was ta… Ta court you… That I shouldn' have him around all the time…." Pippin looked up at last as he said this, hoping to be able to decipher Diamond's thoughts on the matter.

"C-court me?" She finally choked out. "You, Peregrin Took, _the Thain's son,_ want to court _me_?"

"What does bein' the Thain's son have to do with anything?" He responded, genuinely confused.

"Do you not realize? You could have any young lass in the Shire. I'm not anything grand or special. What's there to make you stay?" Diamond's voice cracked as she spoke and tears began filling her eyes again but this time, she refused to look away.

"Diamond…," Pippin swallowed, hesitating. Finally he decided to cast away all shyness. Diamond, his beautiful Diamond, was upset and he realized was the only one who could change that. "There's everything ta make me stay. You… You brighten everything up… You make me feel… All warm inside…," Pippin seemed to be struggling for words and Diamond was forcibly reminded of a young hobbit struggling with their language classes. A giggle escaped the lass and Pippin stopped trying to find more words but looked at her in confusion, feeling a little hurt. "What?" He said with a boyish whine in his voice.

"I apologize, 'tis only that you remind me of a young hobbit learning his schoolwork."

Pippin looked at the ground dejectedly, feeling very embarrassed. He had thought Diamond felt the same about him.

"Oh, no! I did not mean that badly!" the lass said, realizing what Pippin was thinking. "'Tis something I like about you, Peregrin. You're different. And you can be a very charming hobbit."

Pippin glanced up, hope once again in his eyes, to see Diamond smiling gently at him. Despite some residual embarrassment, the hobbit couldn't resist the urge to return the smile.

Pippin glanced up, meaning to give thanks to whatever might be watching over them for letting his outing with Diamond go as well as it had, and suddenly realized that the sun had begun to set and was now lowering quite rapidly. This brought to mind the long journey he had to take in order to get back to the Great Smials and he groaned. Seeing concern in Diamond's eyes, Pippin answered her unspoken question, "Unfortunately, Di, 'tis late in the day and I must be taking you back and gettin' on m'self now." Diamond's lip jutted out in a pout and Pippin chuckled, finding it completely adorable, before kissing her forehead and taking her hand.


End file.
